First Love
by Wolfstraw
Summary: Sakura y Naruto se conocían desde niños, y su relación fue cambiando hasta convertirse en amor. Pero a veces el primer amor no es el verdadero. Solo queda decir adiós, cuando esa persona aparece.


First Love

Nunca había notado, lo rojo que en realidad era el papel tapiz que cubría las paredes de su cuarto, era un rojo oscuro que resaltaba todo lo que había en ella, los muebles, los cuadros, los posters. Nunca lo había notado, pero ahora notaba cualquier pequeño detalle de aquella habitación, que había sido suya desde que tenía memoria. Y apenas lo estaba notando, tratando de distraerse vanamente, quería ver cualquier cosa menos a él.

Menos esos ojos, que ya no son solo suyos.

So little to say but so much time,

despite my empty mouth the words are in my mind.

Please wear the face, the one where you smile,

because you lighten up my heart when I start to cry.

Su vida era ideal, una alumna ejemplar, dos padres cariñosos, y muchos buenos amigos, no era la chica más popular, pero tenía todo lo que podría pedir, y eso le bastaba, sobre todo porque lo tenía a él.

"Y ahora está frente a ella"

Fueron mejores amigos cuando se conocieron, en el kínder, tan pequeños e inocentes, tiempos tan lejanos como un cuento de hadas que tus padres solían leerte antes de dormir y ahora está perdido entre montones de libros polvorientos en alguna habitación...

Al principio, no le soportaba, era tan animado y escandaloso, era torpe e imprudente, tan diferente de ella, siempre haciéndole enojar, pero le hacía sentir viva, y la cautivaba con sus detalles tan únicos, una amabilidad única.

"No fue la única cuya vida cambio al conocerle"

Cuando entraron en la primaria su amistad perduro y al salir, se transformo en amor.

"O eso creia ella"

Forgive me first love, but I'm tired.

I need to get away to feel again.

Try to understand why, don't get so close to change my mind.

Please wipe that look out of your eyes, it's bribing me to doubt myself;

simply, it's tiring.

Días de alegría, días de preocupación, días de tristeza. Durante el verano, hasta el invierno, eran todos tan buenos momentos, recuerdos que añoraría toda su vida, y ahora estaba frente a ella. Terminando.

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Y ahí estaba el, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, evitando a toda costa su mirada, pero ella sabía que no podía retractarse, a él le dolía hacerle esto, pero no se arrepentía...

En su mente regresaba contaste mente el recuerdo de aquel día, en que ese chico nuevo llego a la escuela. A ella le pareció tan interesante y tan atractivo, pero ella era fiel a su corazón por lo que se mantuvo a distancia, sin embargo entre los tres, formaron una amistad inquebrantable, ese chico llego para cambiar sus vidas nuevamente, y los dos lo querían, un cariño tierno e ilimitado. Los tres eran inseparables, ellos dos discutían en vez en vez, siempre por cosas tan ridículas, y ella les miraba divertida. Esos tiempos en los que todo eran risas, aun recordaba esa constante calidez en su pecho. Ellos lo amaban, y el los amaba a ellos, aunque lo negara.

Entonces lo noto, ese amor, con el cual habían crecido, se deterioro, no fue de forma cruel, al contrario, empezó a nublarse, rodeado de tono sepia, seguía esa amabilidad infantil, esa amistad. Seguían queriéndose, pero no como antes creían hacerlo. Definitivamente todo había cambiado. De pronto ya no sentían necesidad por la compañía del otro, mucho menos contacto o una muestra de afecto. Ya no se buscaban.

Ahora lloraba, pero no entendía el porqué, ella sabía que ellos ya no se amaban, si es que lo habían hecho antes.

This love has dried up and stayed behind,

and if I stay I'll be alive,

then choke on words I'd always hide.

Excuse me first love, but we're through.

I need to taste the kiss from someone new.

El fue la primera persona a la que amo, la primera que hizo que su corazón se agitara y se detuviera al mismo tiempo, con quien probo los sabores agridulces del amor, y para él había sido igual. Era tan difícil decir adiós a la persona que te acompaño todo este tiempo, con la que conociste tantas cosas. Pero ella entendía ahora, el primer amor no tiene porque ser el verdadero. Este pensamiento casi le hacia sonreír.

Ahora sentía pena por ella, porque parecía que Naruto había encontrado su verdadero amor y ella solo había perdido al primero. Sentía una pequeña chispa de egoísmo, ordenándole que llorara, que gritara, que le reclamara dejarla así después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, pero no podía. No podía hacerle eso a él, a ellos, quienes eran sus personas más queridas.

Si eso debía terminar entre ellos dos, quería que terminara bien, porque no quería decirle adiós. Necesitaba su calidez, su sonrisa, y su brillante mirada animándola día a día, y así tal vez, encontraría ella, a su verdadero amor. Y entonces serian felices juntos nuevamente.

Se sentía culpable, por no haberlo visto antes, la forma en la que se miraban, esos sonrojos repentinos, la forma única en la que se sonreían el uno al otro dedicándose palabras de amor puro en un gesto mudo, se atrevía a decir que ellos eran la forma más pura y clara de amor, amor real. Algo que ella y Naruto nunca compartieron. Se pregunto cuánto sufrieron acallando sus sentimientos y el anhelo por su bien, por no lastimarla, estuvieron ellos en silencio, pretendiendo, mientras ella sonreía descaradamente ignorante del dolor de las personas que mas amaba. Se sentía tan tonta, tal vez, no lo quería ver... no quería aceptarlo...

Ese chico tan especial que llego a sus vidas y las cambio, había encontrado su felicidad junto con él. Y eso le dolía, porque se sentía dejada de lado. Apartada.

Sola.

"El la miro, por primera vez desde que murmuro sus últimas palabras, y lo que encontró, le sorprendió"

Forgive me first love, but I'm too tired.

I'm bored to say the least and I, I lack desire.

Forgive me first love, forgive me first love, forgive me first love, forgive me first love, forgive me, forgive me first love, forgive me first love

Naruto le miraba confuso y sorprendido, sus cristalinos ojos se rompieron finalmente mientras hilos de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, mirándole fijamente. Sakura le sonreía, una sonrisa limpia, que demostraba toda su tristeza, su felicidad y el amor que sentía por él. Le estaba dando un perdón que el sentía no merecía, no después de sentir algo que prometió solo ella tendría.

Lentamente soltó su camisa, la cual apresaba entre sus finas manos y las deslizo a los costados de quien era ahora su mejor amigo, y solo eso; y le abrazo, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a su cuerpo, que estaba tan cansado.

Él le miro por momentos, hasta sonreírle con ternura y corresponder su abrazo, agradecido. Suspiro, y su cuerpo se destenso, entonces ella pudo sentir su cansancio, el cansancio de soportar una mentira tan grande, por tanto tiempo, por tanto pretender que aun la amaba, y que aquello que Sasuke despertaba en el solo era su imaginación. Ese chico al que tanto amaban. Sus lágrimas siguieron, mientras en su mente se disculpaba con Sasuke, por haberlo hecho sufrir todo este tiempo, a esas personas que tanto quería.

Las últimas palabras de Naruto, resonaban en su cabeza y quedarían grabadas por siempre.

-Perdóname-

Ok, este no es mi mejor fanfic, pero esta idea me venía dando golpes en la cabeza y no podría descansar si no la escribía. La canción es "First Love" de Adele, me encanta la melodía de caja musical, tan cristalina y triste. La pura tonada transmite todo.


End file.
